


I nostri veleni, le nostre cure

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scorpione innamorato [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mentre i sogni si dissolvono e gli inverni si accavallano, quanti spilli sulla pelle, dentro il petto, sulle spalle. Ma vedo il sole dei tuoi occhi neri, oltre il nero opaco dei miei pensieri e vivo fino a sentir male.[Slash ScorpiusxAlbusSeverus]





	I nostri veleni, le nostre cure

I nostri veleni, le nostre cure

 

_Mentre i sogni si dissolvono e gli inverni si accavallano, quanti spilli sulla pelle, dentro il petto, sulle spalle. Ma vedo il sole dei tuoi occhi neri, oltre il nero opaco dei miei pensieri e vivo fino a sentir male._

 

Scorpius Malfoy si sedette davanti alla finestra, sul davanzale e appoggiò la mano pallida sopra il vetro. Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sul vetro sporco, lasciando delle strisce di alone. Si passò l’altra mano tra i corti capelli biondo platino, sospirò udendo il suono dei clacson proveniente dall’esterno, tolse la mano dal capo e la utilizzò per slacciarsi la cravatta; teneva le ginocchia piegate appoggiate sul marmo, le gambe penzoloni e i piedi coperti dai calzini di lino argentato colpivano il termosifone gelido. Si voltò sentendo la porta aprirsi e guardò Albus entrare, i capelli neri gli ricadevano scompigliati davanti al viso. 

Potter si chiuse l’uscio cigolante alle spalle, avanzò passando accanto a una brandina, alcune falene adagiate sul lenzuolo giallastro spiccarono il volo, girando intorno per la stanza facendo dei cerchi concentrici con al centro il lampadario annerito.

“Lo so, non è esattamente come il maniero della tua famiglia …” sussurrò. Scorpius alzò le spalle, si girò nuovamente e tornò a guardare i vetri opachi e luridi.

“Per quanto piccolo, quest’appartamento, almeno, non è una prigione” ribatté. Albus si appoggiò contro la parete accanto a lui e mise una mano sulla spalla, stringendogliela.

“E’ umido” borbottò. Scorpius allungò le gambe voltandosi e appoggiò i piedi per terra, rabbrividendo per il freddo. Afferrò la mano dell’altro intrecciando le dita con le sue e lo strattonò facendoselo cadere addosso e lo abbracciò. Appoggiò la fronte sulla sua e sorrise, leccandosi le labbra pallide.

“Come la tana di un serpente” mormorò. Lo baciò, Potter chiuse gli occhi e contraccambiò. Le sue guance divennero rosate, gli aprì la bocca con la lingua e gli accarezzò la sua, mischiando la loro saliva. Si abbracciarono a vicenda, approfondendo il bacio e il fiato che usciva dalle loro narici si condensava davanti ai loro visi. Albus sciolse l’abbraccio e allontanò le sue labbra da quelle dell’altro, erano unite da un filo di saliva semitrasparente che si spezzò quando Scorpius sorrise.

“Come  _due serpenti_ ” sibilò Potter.  Scorpius gli slacciò la cravatta, si sporse in avanti e gli leccò il collo, spingendogli il colletto con il naso, lo spinse all’indietro fino alla brandina e ve lo stese. Si sistemò sopra di lui e gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Avresti potuto essere un grifone” borbottò. Albus girò il capo e lo affondò nel cuscino.

“Mio padre cianciava tanto che gli sarebbe andato bene, ma era ipocrisia” mugolò. Le iridi gli divennero lucide e gli occhi pizzicarono, arrossandosi. Scorpius gli mordicchiò l’orecchio e gli soffiò del vapore acqueo con le narici.

“I miei, almeno, me l’hanno detto chiaro e tondo che non dovevo nemmeno rivolgerti la parola” disse seducente. Gli slacciò la camicia e gli appoggiò le mani sui fianchi. Albus sentì le dita gelide dell’altro strofinargli contro la pelle e rabbrividì. Espirò, chiuse gli occhi e sentì le mani dell’altro passargli sul corpo.

“Beh, su una cosa erano d’accordo in maniera netta le famiglie di entrambi. A quanto pare l’omofobia accomuna maghi e babbani” biascicò. Scorpius corrugò la fronte e fece scivolare le mani fino al petto pallido di Potter.

“Per te è così difficile dimenticare il prima?” domandò indurendo il tono. Albus riaprì gli occhi, alzò lo sguardo e si slacciò i pantaloni.

“Io il passato lo utilizzo soltanto. Lo sai che sto ricattando mio padre utilizzando le foto in cui si bacia con zia Hermione. Se non era per questo, non mi avrebbe mai trovato quel lavoro alla testa di porco” ribatté. Scorpius si piegò in avanti e gli baciò la fronte.

“Entrando in Serpeverde hai distrutto tutti i tuoi sogni. Perché non hai dissuaso il cappello? Per un Potter lo avrebbe fatto” sibilò. Albus gli mise le gambe intorno alla vita, stringendo. Guardò la luce della lampada riflettersi nelle iridi nere del Malfoy e si leccò le labbra, sentendole secche.

“I sogni si possono dissolvere, sotto il peso degli inverni che si susseguono, degli spilli del dolore. L’importante è essere insieme, la luce nei tuoi occhi fuga ogni mio pensiero cupo. Vivremo a fondo, fino a stare male” mormorò. Scorpius gli afferrò il mento con indice e pollice, appoggiando la fronte su quella dell’altro.

“Che il mio veleno sia la tua cura, mia piccola serpe. E che il tuo sia lo stesso per me” disse con voce roca. Unì nuovamente le sue labbra a quelle dell’altro, si baciarono ripetutamente mozzandosi il respiro a vicenda.

 


End file.
